


It was a lie

by KookiOuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, They aren't dead anymore, Virtual Reality, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiOuma/pseuds/KookiOuma
Summary: The fic that's been done before. V3 VR AU because it's cute and I love them! A little take on Saihara and Oumas relationship outside the game.In-game personalities but slightly mellowed out
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	It was a lie

Two boys sat at a table, idly chatting about something. Neither of them were really paying any mind to the conversation anyways.

One of the boys was the all famous 'Supreme Leader', the antagonist of the 53rd season of Danganronpa. You either love him or hate him.  
After Kokichi had woken up from the killing game, he'd changed significantly. Fresh trauma and dying does that to people.  
His hair had gone a lighter colour, now a much more lilac-y kind of purple. It also turns out, that in the simulation, he had been given an eye colour change. It was a great surprise to everybody when his eyes blinked open, but instead of being greeted by his mischievous purple eyes, saw a yellow left eye and a light purple right eye.  
It took the poor boy some time to adjust to the changes to his body, after not seeing his physical form for so long.

The other boy sitting with him was our beloved protagonist, the 'Ultimate Detective', as much as said boy detested that word. Shuichi, even though he was quiet and anxious in the game, had managed to go quieter. He was much softer spoken, and seemed so much more nervous all the time.  
He had physically stayed pretty much the same. His hair was slightly longer, though, and he'd reverted back to wearing his so called 'emo hat'.   
The boy hadn't suffered as much trauma as the people who had died, but he was still messed up. The deaths of all his friends hadn't left his mind for weeks and had been plaguing his dreams.

Kokichi was sipping at a bottle of Panta. It was an old habit that he had picked up during the game, but couldn't seem to kick. His light eyes studied the detective before him with interest. They hadn't been too close in the game, but Shuichi had always been nice to the boy. Except when he was a massive dick and got Gonta and Miu Ki-   
Woah his thoughts trailed fast...  
Shuichi had noticed that he zoned out and gently tapped his forehead.  
"Kokichi?" The detective questioned in a soft voice.  
Mentioned boy looked up, tilting his head. "Wah! Sorry my beloved! I got lost in thought," Kokichi giggled, resting his head against his hand.  
Saihara sighed fondly, retracting his hand. Kokichis eyes followed his hand, before the little leader got an idea. Whether it was a good or bad one, he wasn't sure, but he was sure as hell going through with it!

He reached out to grab Saiharas retreating hand, bringing it close to his face.  
Shuichi watched with bated breath, cheeks a pale red.  
Kokichi grinned and looked Shuichi in the eyes as he placed a kiss to the detectives hand. This caused an immediate response as Shuichis face went bright red.   
"K-Kokichi?!" He stammered, not making an effort to pull his hand away. 

Kokichi winked at the flustered boy, releasing his hand. "Buh-Bye my beloved Shumai!" He shouted as he forced himself to his feet and out of the door.

Poor Shuichi was left sitting there, staring at his hand in shock.


End file.
